After the Pitt
by Davey123
Summary: As the LW returns from the Pitt, the revelation he discovered about his brothers and sisters in the BOS are shocking, rushing to confront the elder, a newfound relationship changes everything, now he must travel far and wide hoping to find answer for everytings that's happened...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so any suggestions, ideas, constructive critiscm, don't hesitate to express them, I hope that the quality will improve over time, and please leave a review so I know what people think of this story… just to clarify, this story takes place before the LW finds his father in vualt 112, but has already done the Pitt DLC, the LW is seen so be not exactly liked by the BOS, but respected, as well as hating slavers and raiders, with probably a karma level of good-natured-ish, not perfect, but better than neutral...

also, i have taken the liberty that the LW could enter the citadel at anytime after helping 3 dog, and the elder being aware of who he was.

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fallout or any of the characters so far apart from Nathan, they all belong to Bethesda or Obsidian or something, cheers.**

After the Pitt

 _About 8:00am_

Nathan walked alone across the empty expanse of the wastes in front of him, bloody, beaten and barely functional. Yet his anger and sheer willpower urged him on, executing any slavers or raiders foolish enough to come near him, over a year of fighting throughout the D.C. ruins had honed his skills and senses, well that and the teachings of a certain woman… No, mustn't think about her, if what I'm doing all goes to plan, she wouldn't see me, or even wish to in fact. He passed the decimated remains of paradise falls, the victim of one of his anger driven reprisals, and a large collection of mini-nukes. Nathan ignored all them all, Arefu, Megaton, he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He feared that soon, it wouldn't be his choice, as he glanced down at what remained of calf, a gift from the Pitt. However, his conviction remained steadfast, jamming one of his last stimpaks into the wound, and carried on. Before long, he reached his destination, the citadel, what was to be his last visit…

"Turn away wastelander, only brotherhood members allowed inside" Bael said pompously

"Just open the damn gate" Nathan uttered

"Now why would I do that" Bael responded before turning to train his weapon on the as yet unrecognised lone wanderer.

"because you have less than 3 seconds to live if you don't" simultaneously withdrawing his pistol and pointing it squarely between his eyes, sidestepping the weapon's barrels, and forcing the Sentry to back up, almost crushing the intercom in his bulky power armour. "Now, open the BLOODY GATE!"

A tinny voice sounded through the speaker, "It's alright Paladin, open the gate"

"As you wish Elder"

The removal of the final obstacle in Nathan's path was removed, and so he stormed forward, eager to meet his demons. However, he hadn't even passed through A ring before an unexpected circumstance barred his progress. Her eyes widening in recognition and horror, Sarah Lyon's rushed to grab him and drag him into her quarters, slamming the door behind her before she exploded in fury.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" however, the rant soon turned to tears as she began to finally realise that he was back "I thought you were dead" the last syllables being nothing but tears and haggard breaths.

With this final statement, Nathan could do nothing but hold the woman he loved as she cried and wept over his return, one of the few who would he pondered sadly. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm back now" was all he could think of to try to calm her down. After a few agonising minutes of consoling her, Sarah stepped away, equal parts sorrow and disgust in her eyes as she noticed the full extent of his injuries, pulling him into her small bathroom and allowing the hot water to full up the old porcelain tub,

"Undress" she commanded, not caring about what she saw, although she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. Yet the tone of her voice left nothing to be argued about, so Nathan reluctantly followed her demands.

As he removed his tattered armour and underclothes, Sarah saw the full extent of his injuries, both past and present, the myriad of scars on his torso and stomach, or the crisscross of burns and bullet scars on his back. Swallowing nervously, she slowly reached a hand and traced a long noticeable scar, feeling his muscles tense under her touch.

"What happened to you?" Sarah whispered

To this, Nathan had no reply except to just step into the newly ran bath and to wash away both the grime and emotions from his last trip. However, Sarah didn't leave as he expected, instead grabbing a sponge from the side cabinet, and proceeding to rub long strokes down his back. This went on for a while, until he was ushered out by Sarah and wrapped himself in a flimsy towel. The combination of the stimpaks and irradiated water had healed his leg, forcing out the bullet, letting the mashed projectile fall to the floor with a soft 'plink'. That, however was the only sound breaking their silence, as he watched her run her eyes up and down his body, whilst subconsciously licking her lips.

'Oh what it would feel like to taste his skin' she thought, 'to feel his muscles surround her and make her his, right here, up against the wall. That is until her eyes roamed up to his, and she realised that he too had noticed what she was doing, feeling her cheeks redden in embarrassment, forcing her to turn away to try to hide her obvious lust. However, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to face him, pushing her against the door, his arms either side, letting her fell his warmth as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, something which was met with equal arousal and want from Sarah.

Nathan leaned in to kiss her, and fulfil one of his oldest wishes, just brushing his lips against hers, hearing her sigh, and feeling her knees begin to buckle. As he goes to repeat the action, his left hand, unbeknownst to Sarah moved down to caress her waist, loving the sensation of her heat through the recon armour. It was as she gasped from his touch that he kissed her deeply and fully, her open mouth eagerly accepting his tongue. His hand slipping around to grasp her posterior, a move that caused her to moan in pleasure into the kiss, their tongues dancing and thrusting, exploring the previously forbidden depths of pleasure that they could bring to each other. With their lips swollen and moist, he broke off the kiss, earning a whimper out of Sarah, leaning forwards to attempt to reconnect, despite both their lack of oxygen, leaving them lightheaded in equal parts from that, and the mindblowingly passionate kiss that he had just exposed her to. Sarah knew that she wouldn't be able to a single day without felling his wonderful lips on her skin. A train of thought broken as his lips sealed around her neck, his tongue flicking over the pulse point and sucking gently, only adding to the arousal, as she raised her head to give Nathan more space to work his magic on her, feeling him burrow into her neck and bombard it with love and lust.

His lust becoming apparent to Sarah as his hardened member, not restricted by the flimsy towel, brushed against her stomach, until finally coming to a rest just below the belly button, gently prodding into her, a feeling which she wished would never end. Her constant writhing to make herself more accessible to him surprised Nathan, loving what an amazing responsive woman she was turning out to be, meeting each new advance with passion and excitement, only increasing his libido.

He couldn't help it in fact, as his remaining hand on the wall moved to caress the nape of the neck, bringing her closer to him, forcing every crack and gap between them to be filled with their love struck bodies. Until eventually, he reached for the zip along the front of the recon suit, moving his mouth to her ear, "I think you're a little bit overdressed for this occasion, don't you?" he whispered huskily before nibbling on her earlobes, earning yet another moan of pleasure out of Sarah. On hearing those words, her own libido went out of control, using her hands to grab onto his arse like he had done to her.

Nathan smiled into the kiss as she heartily repaid his attention to her body, shuddering as he slowly pulled the zip down, the final barrier before they both crossed the point of no return, yet they didn't care, all Nathan wanted now was to cherish Sarah in this moment, and he suspected that she wanted to do the same to him. As the wanderer's hand moved down, his lips soon followed, leaving a trail of love down her neck and onto her breasts, taking each of them into his mouth and teased the sensitive tip, whilst loving the taste of her skin, it being like the finest wine to him. and still he moved lower, paying divine attention to each inch of her flawless skin, always craving more, no matter how much he got. Until eventually, his hands and lips met at the bottom of the zip, Nathan could feel the heat and passion radiation off Sarah's most sacred area, causing her to shiver and whimper as he went further, his fingers parting her folds, already slick and welcoming him. He stood up to once again reclaim her lips, savouring the moans of pleasure as his fingers thrust and withdrew from her, hitting her spot time and time again, forcing her to seize his back as her only support as waves of euphoria washed over her. Sarah could feel how close she was to reaching the blissful emptiness of such a powerful release, yet Nathan had stopped, gazing into her with a teasing glint.

He could himself feel how close she was to reaching that point, her juices dripping off his slick fingers were a testament to that and her walls throbbing around him, begging for that extra push to tip her over the edge.

"Enjoy that did you?" he whispered huskily, yet with an unmistakable teasing tone.

"You bastard." She breathed, yet he could tell she wasn't really angry at him, realising that it would just make her final orgasm so much better, for that, she was glad.

"How about we take this to somewhere… a little more comfortable, hmm?" Nathan began to say, leaving the exact location to her, as she shakily led him towards her bed. Although it was a disappointing to her that he didn't take her right there against the wall, she noticed how her legs almost failed her and forced her to cling to him for support, and that he would barely be able to support her, yet alone himself when he reached that point, at least not in this weakened state that he was in.

As they reached the edge of the bed, Sarah push him onto it, causing him to lay flat on his back, temporarily paralysed at her sudden dominance, leaning over him, moving towards his rock hard manhood in the most arousing and sultry manner, the unzipped armour leaving very little to the imagination, as could be said the same for his pathetic excuse of a towel.

"Now it's my turn…" Sarah huskily whispered into his ear, before moving down and stroking his member through the towel, more than happy to make sure the suffered the same tantalising excitement as she did, only Sarah had no plans on letting him reach satisfaction either. As she peeled off Nathan's only remaining item of clothing with a seductive glint to her expression, his breathing became more shallow and faster. That is until she finally took his organ into her mouth, her moist pink lips, swollen from the previous frantic kissing, moving down his throbbing shaft, her hands reciprocating her mouth's movements. Her tongue flicker over the tip time and time again forcing him to moan this time, a primal response that he couldn't stop, and his hands roamed to her hair, stroking through it and removing the ever present band, allowing it to spread out over him, tickling his stomach and pushing him right to the edge. Nathan moaned once more, louder and with more passion, looking deep into Sarah's eyes as she continued to move her head up and down, neither of them seeing anything other than lust and love for each other…

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Sarah, what's up, you were late for lunch." Damn it was Glade, Nathan thought, basically Sarah's older brother, it could only get worse if her father was here as well. "The Elder wants to talk with you, are you decent?"

"NO!" Both of them shouted in unison as both Nathan's and Sarah's eyes cast worried glances at the ancient piece of wood. "Wait!" She shouted urgently, she couldn't afford for anyone to find out who she was with, and neither could the Lone Wanderer. Glade paused, was that a man's voice as well in there? Who though, reports of the Wanderer being around were circulating, and glade secretly hoped that they had finally got together, although he would never say it out loud, especially to the elder, who seemed to dislike the Wanderer, probable more so than was warranted.

"OK, just report to your father's quarters as soon as possible."

"Will do, thanks Glade." Breathing a sigh of relief as they heard his receding footsteps, during the silence which followed, Nathan look up into Sarah's eyes, expecting the same adoration as before, but now, it seemed to of grown, the thought of the forbidden love has only skyrocketed her lust, much the same as it has done for him. With this, he grabbed her waist and flipped then over, ripping off the remains of her armour as she was shocked, leaving her completely naked.

"Now we're even…" Nathan muttered, back to nibbling on her earlobe and sucking on her neck. Sarah couldn't help but laugh something that sounded like the sweetest music to Nathan's ears. Soon, he was rubbing the tip of his manhood against her hot, moist entrance, looking deep into her eyes one last time for confirmation. At the sign of an almost imperceptible nod, he thrust slowly into her, feeling her warmth wrap itself around his shaft, her muscles contracting creating waves of euphoria around them both, until he withdrew and plunged into her again, widening her eyes as his girth surprised her once again. Nathan was in pure bliss, Sarah's folds around him and the feeling of being inside a woman as perfect as she was, almost reaching his climax after but a few thrusts, yet he held on, gaining confidence in himself as the time wore on, wanting to make sure she reached her peace as well.

Sarah could tell she wasn't far off, his foreplay almost finishing her already, yet so be surrounded by his mass and his warmth, his chiselled physique and his tender touch was pushing all her buttons in all the right ways, throwing her libido into overdrive as it sought to make her last longer. However, another few minutes at this pace would tip her over the edge. His repeated plunges into her were hitting her spot over and over again perfectly, taking her to heights and depths of pleasure that she could only have dreamed of. Sarah wondered how Nathan could carry on for so long so fast, not that she was complaining about his stamina. But maybe slower would be better.

"Nathan." She uttered between moans

He looked down, worried that something was wrong, he couldn't see, her eyes were closed from the bliss.

"Slower, please, I'm almost done; I want this moment to last." Sarah begged.

Nathan did just that, the pace now both driving them crazy but knowing that it would be all worth it in the end. Then just like that, Nathan exploded inside Sarah, each thrust coinciding with another groan from both him and Sarah, but he continued, making sure Sarah gets her finish as well.

Nathan's orgasm inside her, feeling him coat her walls turned her on to an impressive degree, her already overtaxed sex drive at an all time high, only a few more thrusts would get her there. His continued thrusts both surprised and completed Sarah, as she shattered around him, her mind falling back into the perfect darkness that only an event like this can cause. Her senses, now almost completely numb, still felt him inside, obsessed with making this last as long as possible for Sarah, letting her down gently, until she lay shivering with pleasure as she cuddled his chest.

"Perfect." was all she could manage to say…

 **Well how about that readers, I've got plenty of ideas of how to continue this story, with the chapters probably getting longer as the story goes on. I would've like for this to be longer, but its surprisingly difficult to make a *cough* 'scene' like this get much longer without making it sound like a porno. So, anyway…**

 **Hoped you all like it, my first chapter ever written, any ideas or whatnot feel free to leave a review, I will try to answer as many as I can at the start of the following chapter.**

 **Cheers,**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers, I'm writing this chapter as soon I as I had finished the last one, now last chapter got saucy real quick, this one is going to be more focused on the BOS structure and past decisions, and how they affect the future, and there is probably not going to be a serious in depth scene like last time for a few chapters, although I have at least 2 more planned so far, most likely with 15 chapters. If u want more, feel free to review or PM me and simply ask, I will try to do what you all want whilst still following my original ideas,

Cheers.

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fallout or any of the characters so far apart from Nathan, they all belong to Bethesda or Obsidian or something, cheers.**

 _Where we left off…_

 _Nathan's orgasm inside her, feeling him coat her walls turned her on to an impressive degree, her already overtaxed sex drive at an all time high, only a few more thrusts would get her there. His continued thrusts both surprised and completed Sarah, as she shattered around him, her mind falling back into the perfect darkness that only an event like this can cause. Her senses, now almost completely numb, still felt him inside, obsessed with making this last as long as possible for Sarah, letting her down gently, until she lay shivering with pleasure as she cuddled his chest._

" _Perfect." was all she could manage to say…_

 **Now onto the new chapter.**

 _About 2:00pm_

They both just laid there, unable to move in the face of what they had both just experienced, the most intimate either of them had ever been with another human. Before long, Nathan felt Sarah drift off into a peaceful slumber, her breasts rising and falling with her slow breaths, yet sleep eluded him. Worrying about the day ahead and what he would say to Elder Lyons, and more importantly, Sarah. He spent the hours in which Sarah left alternating between gazing at her face, framed by her golden locks, and pondering on how to approach the Elder without alienation his new-found relationship.

 _3 weeks prior_

" _How do I know what you're saying is true Ashur? That doesn't sound like the Brotherhood I know…"_

" _Exactly, they weren't always like that were they though Wanderer, we both know this to be true" boomed the deep, melancholic voice of the former Sentinal, "We swept through here with an iron fist, eliminating anything that could ever pose a threat, even those that couldn't. You don't believe my words?"_

" _No." Although the young wanderer could feel his trust slipping away from the Brotherhood, they could be ruthless, and didn't always do the moral thing, but genocide? Surely not._

" _Fine, let me show you, then u will know the true face of the Brotherhood Of Steel" And with that got up, his old power armour clanking, his patchwork repairs doing little to hold it together. Ashur walked past Nathan and down a corridor with a set of double doors at the end, he didn't even look back, knowing I would follow to find the truth. As soon as the doors were opened, the acrid air of the Pitt hit my face like a sledgehammer, undeterred, the Lone Wanderer walked forwards onto a balcony overlooking a fenced square, about a quarter of a mile each way, he could see spent energy cells littering the all surfaces, yet what was most disturbing, was the myriad of mini-nuke craters, shadows forever stained onto the ground of the people that once stood, blackened husks were the sole inhabitants of the space, more dense as the fences drew closer, as if they were trying to escape something…_

" _What the fuck is this Ashur? What is that? What is any of this?"_

" _This Wanderer, is the real work of the Brotherhood, we lead all the civilians we could find into this cage, like animals to slaughter, yet that was exactly what we were going to do." Ashur muttered. "Those shapes you see are the remains of those that stood in that exact spot all those years ago, we couldn't afford the ammo to give each one a quick death, we had to be efficient, so we packed them in and used flamers, fatman launchers, Gatling lasers and miniguns. Now u see Wanderer…"_

" _NO!" yelled Nathan, drawing his sidearm and placing a round straight through Ashur's remaining eye. This can't be true, Lyon's needs to answer some serious questions._

 _Present_

Nathan awoke to find Sarah looking at him with concern etched into her face, he could see her lips moving, saying something. Sounds began to filter back into his world.

"Wake up! Goddammit Nathan, wake up!" She was yelling at him, why, what had happened? He had no idea, not even realising that he' been asleep in the first place

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"You were yelling, shouting about something call the Pitt."

"Ah, that nightmare, that's what I need to talk to your father about, it might be best if you were there as well, you should hear it." That seemed to placate her, at least for the time being.

"We may as well go and see him now then, get this over and done with" Sarah conceded, and with that, threw off the sheets and moves to collect her armour stored in the corner. Despite Nathan's worry about confronting her father, he still had time to appreciate the view as she bent over to pick up a shoulder pauldren from the floor. Sarah however, noticed the Wanderer's wandering eyes and put a certain amount of sway in her hips, earning a low moan from Nathan, now wishing more than anything else that they had time for another round. Yet duty calls, and he too reluctantly got out of bed, which in turn earned an admiring glance from Sarah, still impressed by his physique and size of other places…

Once both lovers were ready, suited in their respective power armour and Ranger armour, they left the Sentinal's room together, not caring who saw or what rumours circulated. The Wanderer's apprehension waned as he neared what he expected to be his last visit to the citadel, might as well make the most of it.

As Sarah prepared to knock on the Elder's door, Nathan in barely disguised fury simply kicked the door down, much to the surprise of Sarah, although, seemingly not to the Elder. To say Sarah was furious was an understatement, for the Wanderer to suddenly think that as they were now together, albeit barely at the moment, that he could disrespect her father like that. However the anger and hurt in Nathan's eye made her pause, a glance at her father, she saw nothing but sadness and acceptance. Now she was confused, a prepared to find out.

"Explain yourself. Now." The wanderer demanded in a dangerously low voice, one that made even Sarah hold her response for a second.

"What the fuck Nathan? What's going on?"

"It's okay Sarah, I'm surprised that it took him this long to react." Lyon's uttered under the withering glare of both his daughter and the Lone Wanderer.

"The Scourge, go on Owyn, tell your daughter what you did in the name of the Brotherhood. Tell her how many children you murdered. How many women you executed. How many fucking families you exterminated. Or are you going to leave that up to me?" The wanderer continued, betraying no evidence of the warmth that she had found in him earlier.

"It was the removal of vectors for a disease call the troglodyte degenerative syndrome, by removing the vectors-" Owyn began, suddenly looking very old and frail.

"Bullshit, you know what it was, Genocide. Plain old Genocide. Don't hide behind the codex this time." Interrupted the furious Wanderer.

"Father, is he right?" Asked an equally furious Sarah.

"What do you want me to say, to continue to deny we did any wrong, we weren't always like this" Owyn know he couldn't deny it any longer, the wanderer obviously knew the whole story, to argue anymore would just increase the schism between them.

At this acceptance, the Wanderer looked on in disgust and simply left, slamming what was left of the door. Leaving Sarah alone with her father, refusing to meet her pitiful gaze.

"How could you do this to us? Your brothers, your family, how could it be worth it?" Sarah whispered. Upon receiving no response, she turned her back and followed the Lone Wanderer. Leaving the room, she searched frantically for his face, only catching a glimpse as he headed towards the gate, calling his name, trying to get his attention before he managed to leave. It was then she saw the throng of paladins and knights raise their weapons at a solitary figure, holding his 44. magnum revolver to the temple of one of the guards. Sarah thought as though he looked ready to fight out of the citadel, in doing do, ensuring his death. She called out one last time, hoping against hope to halt what was mere seconds away from happening.

"Nathan!"

The wanderer eyes immediately softened at her appearance, although he did not remove his weapon.

"Nathan please stop, I'm coming with you."

His eyes widened as silence fell over the court and heads began to turn and mutter, most along the lines of what had happened to cause the Wanderer to become so hostile, and take the Sentinal along with him.

Sarah saw Glade, her closest friend stare in shock at this revelation, the betrayal in his eyes was evident, shaking her to her core, but she must remain steadfast, she couldn't stay here anymore, not now.

"Open the gate" Sarah ordered and the Wanderer finally pointed 'blackhawk' towards the floor. And that they did, her brothers looking on in shock as their leader walked out, unsure of her return

They left, walking between her family into the unknown, hearing the great gate close behind them, cutting off their return, at least for now. Nathan looked at Sarah with compassionate and understanding eyes. Knowing how hard it must have been for her to leave behind everything she's ever known for him.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to-" Was all he managed to get out before a flame lit in her eyes.

"DIDN'T HAVE TO WHAT NATHAN!" SAVE YOUR LIFE FROM MY FAMILY, STOP YOU FROM KILLING YOURSELF, AND LEAVING EVERYTHING BEHIND? LEAVING ME BEHIND?" She started angry, but it had dissolved into racking sobs. "I couldn't live without you, not after last night…That meant something"

Nathan was in equal parts shocked and flattered by that, maybe something good can come out of this clusterfuck of mistakes. All he could do was hold her close as the sobs overtook her body, the events of the past few hours draining her of all will to keep it bottled up. So he waited, and waited some more, until she was ready, he would wait, it was the least that he could do.

It was hours until she was ready to leave, he didn't complain, anytime holding onto her was a bonus to him, he wasn't sure how many more times he would be able. The cancer that was eating him alive didn't leave much to the imagination, very few things in the pre-war world could save him, let alone 200 years later. He decided then, that he would cherish every moment with her until his dying breath. However long that may be.

 _The Following Day_

Sarah woke up in an unfamiliar building to the sound of racking coughs, the sort that caused pain to those that even heard it. She sat up looking for the source, and saw Nathan, doubled over, coughing up what looked like blood into a bucket. She rushed over to him, apparently surprising him, which surprised her even more. He was famed for his almost supernatural senses, so that her, still in power armour being undetected must mean something was seriously wrong.

"Nathan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Was the replay, not even turning to look at her.

"No, you're not. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine, please leave it, ok?

Sarah was not happy at this, was he ill? It sure looked like it, and it looked serious if her poor medical knowledge was anything to go by, or maybe he was just injured. That'll be it she tried to tell herself, although she knew it was a lie.

This went on for several days, his movement becoming slower and slower, each rest taking longer and longer. He thought he had longer than this, the doctors thought maybe another 3 months, then again, he knew he hadn't exactly be avoiding danger and radiation like the doctors advised.

Until inevitably, just outside megaton, he collapsed, unable to get beck up, his last view of Sarah's beautiful face fraught with worry before it all faded to darkness.

Sarah saw him fall, as he had done countless times before, yet every time she asked, it was always the same answer, 'he's fine'. However, the lack of movements that followed began to worry her, he always got up, maybe with a little help, but he always did, apart from now. His eyes were already closing as she got to him, trying to shake him back to consciousness, yet all she did failed. With the tendrils of despair not firmly rooted into her mind, she half carried, half stumbled into Megaton, recognising the Wanderer, directed her to Doc Church's, all the while begging him to stay with her.

The rusted medical bay was nothing but delightful compared to the Doc's manner, at least until he learnt both who he was dealing with, and what was wrong with him. The near simultaneous discovery turned the man a shade of white usually reserved for death.

At which he approached her "Did he know?"

"Did he know what?"

"Cancer, severe, very severe. Surprised he isn't already dead to be honest."

As soon as the word cancer had been mention, everything else became white noise for Sarah, purely focusing on the shallow and gaunt face lying on the table, dead to the world, which so recently had been full of passion and vigour, now no hints of that could be found anywhere. She broke down crying, the man she loved, the man she had given up everything for was days away from a painful and invisible death.

How can someone deal with this, the Brotherhood had taught her to protect her friends against enemies she could see, not those that are all but impossible to find and defend against.

The doctor was still speaking, she heard a snippet of something important, she's sure.

"…-his only hope is to fine something with a very advanced medical facility or robot, I'm afraid there isn't one in the capitol wasteland I'm afraid."

Yes there is, his home, the vault, they must have some high-tech stuff in there. That's it, that's what she'll do, get him into the vault.

 _2 Hours Later_

This was it then, the giant steel cog in front of her, emblazoned with the number 101. This is where a legend was raised, and where he will be saved, he has to be saved, she simply couldn't live without him anymore. Her last chance, she looked up at the camera placed above the door…

"Please, Nathan needs help, medical help. You're the only place that can save him, please…"Her formally steady voice wavered as she neared the end of her plea, breaking down into tears as nothing happened. Simply lying down next to the dying Wanderer, apologising and sobbing into his shoulder that she couldn't save him.

*klaxon blaring*

She sat up, was it the vault? Or just one of her mind's tricks? But no, the giant cog rolled aside with a painful screech, leaving the entrance clear apart from one woman with dark hair stood at the threshold.

"Nathan…" she whispered.

 **Hello readers, I'm not entirely sure about the first half of this chapter, I seemed just off to me, pleases let me know what you thought in a review. This chapter was** **difficult to write as I hadn't planned on it being a long chapter, but there were so many events that needed to happen to tie everything together.**

 **Changes:**

 **I made the vaults more advanced than they are in the game and vault 101 being a very medically advanced vault**

 **The LW's cancer, both caused by radiation and speeded up by the constant exposure, the LW's rapid onset of the cancer is because of the large amount of time he spends irradiated, more than almost anyone else**

 **Sarah was obviously not aware of the scourge, instead being with those BOS members that were moved away during the event**

 **I wanted the lone wanderer to seem a bit more human than a lot of other fanfics, where he is almost immortal and whatnot, so his succumbing to cancer, and being forced to rely on Sarah is my way of doing that**

 **That's all and be ready for a bit of both jealously and smut next chapter as Sarah meets amata, and finds out what is happening with Nathan.**

 **Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey reader once again, another chapter here, this time I** **'** **ll be focusing on the relationship between Sarah and Amata, over the man they both love, leading to some very icy and awkward conversations. I** **'** **m writing this, again only a few hours after I finished chapter 2, so if you** **'** **ve reviewed, I promise I will answer or acknowledge it next chapter.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don** **'** **t own fallout or any of the characters so far apart from Nathan, they all belong to Bethesda or Obsidian or something.**

 _Where we left off_ _…_

 _She sat up, was it the vault? Or just one of her mind_ _'_ _s tricks? But no, the giant cog rolled aside with a painful screech, leaving the entrance clear apart from one woman with dark hair stood at the threshold._

" _Nathan_ _…"_ _she whispered._

The dark haired girl could only stare at the motionless figure on the dusty rock floor of the cave, clad in green armour and a tattered duster, his ruffled brown hair splayed out beneath his dirt-caked head.

"Nathan." She whispered again, scarcely believing that her former childhood friend, lover, and now legend of the wasteland was helpless and dying at her feet. The regret she felt for exiling him matched only by the sudden wave of jealously posed by the new blonde. How dare she hold him, her love, and the one that she was meant to be with.

The blonde stared in shock, it wasn't a dream after all, help was here, yet that help didn't move, didn't rush to his, just stood, alternating her gaze between him and her, flashes of hurt and regret in equal measures.

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" Sarah almost screamed at her, the stress of the situation turning the usually stoic warrior to hysterics, all reasoning abandoning her, the only thing that she knew was that he had to live.

"What… Oh, erm…- yes of course" the woman managed to stutter out, now flanked by some sort of security officers. Sarah hadn't noticed them enter through the door, all attention fixed on the woman's gaze, was that, love? Did she love him, there was only one person that she had heard ever actually love Nathan before her, but they had exiled him after begging for his help. Was this that person? She didn't know the pain she caused him, hell, no-one did, only that he disappeared for months, only to return colder, more ruthless and utterly remorseless, and with a circular scar on his temple. That was the Lone Wanderer that people feared, on both sides of the law. This woman was the one who caused that, caused him to push away all previous friendships, love and happiness, for that, Sarah could never forgive her.

She followed the trio numbly, staring blankly at the floor as they carried his body towards the medical centre, towards the technology that could save him. A sudden course change forced her to raise her view, catching a glimpse of a growing throng of people, all either muttering under their breath, or glowering with mal intent at the Wanderer's immobile form.

A hiss and a blast of cool air from ahead brought her back to her senses, the gleaming chrome covering every surface and the distant hum of electronics revealed their location. The medical bay, finally…

"Gomez, prep the autodoc for scanning and surgery." The woman ordered, versed in the ways of the wastelands she was not, but for administration, seemingly so Sarah mused.

"Already on it Overseer." The man called Gomez replied, "Done, its ready."

"Start the scan."

Sarah could do nothing but sit idle as the team, now consisting of several assistants in white coats moved Nathan's body onto a table, lining up a series of lasers on his chest and limbs, cutting away the armour, exposing the skin beneath.

Sarah noted the reaction of the Overseer with surprise, the shock and near breakdown as the powerful lights reached the scars covering almost every inch of his body. Ranging from the long thin lines by knives, the circles left by bullets, to the burns left by lasers, or the nicks and streaks from shrapnel. the Overseer turned away, her eyes red and her features distressed. Too late now Sarah thought, should've thought what would happen before you kicked him out back into a living hell.

A voice drew Sarah away from her thoughts, "Scan complete, analysis: large malignant tumours surrounding lungs and heart, noticeable signs of former addiction to several drugs, remains of an apparent self-inflicted head wound most likely a medium-calibre pistol, and, hmm… This is strange. What appears to be a thin coating of a hardened metal coating many large bone structures. How could anyone survive all of that?" one of the assistants rattled off from a monitor.

The Overseer was flat out crying now Sarah noted, however, she too was struggling to comprehend what the Wanderer had wrong with him, drugs, cancer, metal bones,? She had no more tears left, so she just sat there, filled with internal sorrow.

"What did you do to him?"

Sarah turned to see the Overseer looking at her with hatred, "I asked what you did to him? I demand to know!"

"What's your name?" was Sarah's reply, trying hard to retain some semblance of sanity in the face of this accusation.

"What? It's Amata."

"I'll tell you what I did to him, I took him in as one of our own, joked with him, fell in love with him."

Amata's eyes hardened at this revelation, yet she carried on, "But he came back here, to sort out your problems, then he disappeared, all of us thought he stayed here, then the reports started to come in of his home being boarded up, closed off. Of entire settlements of raiders and slavers being wiped out. Yet he came back, only different, caring for very little, pushing away old friends, venturing off further and further." Amata visibly paled, and left hurriedly, to go regret what she'd done to him Sarah hoped as she too left the room to find somewhere to wait, being avoided by the vaulties, intimidated by her power armour.

"Starting Surgery." She heard a synthesized voice say, and the autodoc began its work, cutting precise pieces of bloody flesh from Nathan's chest cavity, removing almost all of his upper organs, replacing them with robotic variants, his only chance of survival.

 _Several hours later_

A hand woke Sarah up, shaking her shoulder, "It's done." She heard a voice say. Shaking off the last remnants of sleep, a skill useful as a full time soldier, she rose afresh, eager to see Nathan recovering, maybe he was already awake and talking, her pace quickening as she imagined the possibility of hearing his voice once again. As she rushed into the room, her hoped were dashed as she saw him covered in tubes, and surrounded by machinery, still dead to the world. Although seemingly comfortable, resting on a large raised bed, with plenty of space possibly for another?

Amata watched the monitor showing the room where Nathan resided, wishing more than anything to go in and hold him, fully preparing to do that, until that blonde walked in, even Amata could see her gaze lovingly at Nathan's prone figure, slowing walking over, dissembling her armour and storing it to the side. Amata carried on watching as the climbed under covers with Nathan, cuddling up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and allowing her hair to fall around his arm, soon becoming motionless, still in his embrace. Where she began to sob silently, thinking of what could've been.

Nathan returned to consciousness slowly, this isn't what death was supposed to be like, however this train of thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest, trying to look down, his eyes were assaulted by painfully bright lights, forcing him to shut them immediately. He tried again, more apprehensive this time, and curious by an unfamiliar weight on his left shoulder. His gaze move to resolve this new mystery, pleasantly surprised by the long blonde hair draped across him.

"Hey, Sarah?" He muttered quietly. No response, she must be sleeping he concluded, allowing himself to once again begin drifting off into darkness, curled up with the perfect woman.

It felt like barely two minutes since he had lapsed back into a slumber when he felt a gentle kiss brush his lips and the warm breath fan over his face. Turning his head to that direction, he saw Sarah simply watching him awake; a small smile playing across her lips and desire filling her eyes. Along with solitary tear, winding its way down her cheek, reaching her chin and dropping onto his chest. What worried him though, was the hints of anger he noticed as well, however, he could probably deduce what that was about.

"Well, death is certainly better than I expected it to be." A small smirk gracing his lips as well. Sarah couldn't help but be overjoyed and saddened by that simple sentence. Loving that he survived, yet resenting his readiness to die.

"Why?"

That question shocked him, even she could see it under his normally motionless expressions. She deserved an answer though, to demonstrate his love for in such a powerful way back at the Citadel, to then drop near death days later, ready to die. He had no right to do that, no right at all. Yet even as she said it, her anger began to fade, becoming lost in his eyes.

He nodded, accepting her need to know. "I expected you to stay, hoping in fact, that you would." the hurt in eye eyes became stronger, but he continued, "you could do good for the Brotherhood, and I was ready to die alone, ever since I left the vault, I expected that's how I would go. Either a lucky bullet or an unfortunate infection. The cancer though, I knew I couldn't fight it, I _thought_ I couldn't return here, so I accepted it, knowing my time was limited, but I hit me faster than expected, I thought maybe another few months, maybe weeks, not days." He admitted.

"What about when I came with you, when we were travelling, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sarah demanded once again, the sudden onset of fury dissipating into crying again.

"Because you would've wanted to stop, to wait, and worry. Having to watch my body fail me time and time again, knowing that you couldn't do anything to help. I didn't tell you to save you the pain. I made sure to at least get to civilisation before I succumbed, I couldn't leave you alone in the ruins."

This heartfelt confession tipped Sarah over the edge of her emotions, not in control of them anymore, "I could help you, I can take care of myself, I had to watch you almost die. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP THE MASK AND ACT LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN FOR ONCE!" Sarah wept once again, the gut wrenching sobs like daggers to Nathan's ears. She clung tightly to him, soaking his shoulder with her tears. And he just held her, hearing and feeling the shaking slow and eventually stop.

 _Soon after_

The door to his temporary room opened, and in walked the Overseer behind her, a group of what looked like scientists followed. Nathan taking a hint of pleasure at both Sarah's tightening of her grip on him at the Overseer's entrance, and the flash of jealously on the Overseer's face which was quickly brought under control.

"I see you're awake then Nathan, how are you-" Amata began to ask.

"Wanderer." Nathan interrupted.

"Pardon?" A confused Amata asked.

"Call me Wanderer." His reply void of any emotion.

It was now that the Overseer started to see the damage and pain she'd caused him, no remains of her first lover or friend could be found in his gaze. Yet despite his steely eyes, something he usually reserved for slavers and raiders, he hid how delightful Sarah's response was, snuggling closer to him, planting a tender, loving kiss on his chest. A move which he could tell annoyed the Overseer to no end.

"Very well." she could see that he help no feeling other that thinly veiled hatred for her now, yet she still loved him, which both reassured her and frightened her for the control he had over her. "How are you Wanderer?"

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

It was one of the assistants that answer this time, "Well the tumour had all be destroyed your heart and lungs, so we replaced them-"

"You 'replaced' them?" Scepticism heavy in his voice.

"Yes, with new robotic variants, both more efficient and powerful than your original set." the sight of the Wanderer nodding in acceptance bolstered the assistant's confidence, enough for him to ask "Why do you have a bullet scar in your temple, and how did u survive?"

Even Sarah looked up to see his response, wanting to know the story behind the mystery.

Nathan's eyes darkened and the Wanderer's persona took over, "it was after my second exile from here, I still hadn't found my father…

 _2 years prior_

 _How dare they, the two-faced bastards, begging for help, only to cast to him out like unwanted trash. He needed a drink, the only place was Moriarty's , that sleazebag, never mind. A few hits of jet later he entered he saloon and threw himself down onto a stool._

" _GOB!, something strong, NOW!"_

 _Gob and Nova both knew something was wrong, neither ever seeing the Wanderer even touch alcohol, yet here he was high off his face and seemingly wanting to drown his sorrows, or anger, or both. They didn't say anything though, they both knew how the Wanderer got when he was angry._

 _He was a good kid, never laying a hand on them, but everyone heard his exploits with raiders, their crucifixions with his homemade rail gun. Nathan saw a glass placed in front of him, and a foul-smelling concoction poured into it. It didn't matter what it was to him, he downed it in one, signalling for another. Gob dutifully, albeit reluctantly complied, the Wanderer necking it once again. This was repeated time and time again._

" _Want to talk about it?" Nova asked the now heavily intoxicated Nathan, only to be interrupted by the man himself, Moriarty, shouting at Nova from his office door._

" _What the fuck do ya think ya doin', I pay ya to fuck, not chat. Get back to work."_

 _Oh how Nathan hated him, his hand drew his gun before he knew he was doing it. The aim steady despite his state, the reticule centred on Moriarty's eye. And he pulled the trigger, watching almost in slow motion as the pistol bucked up, the projectile barrelling towards the target. Entering the soft eye tissue a split second later, the look of shock on his face as the bullet carved a deadly path through his brain. Finally shattering the back of the skull and covering the wall in bone and grey matter._

 _Gob and Nova stared in shock at what he's done. Catching a glimpse of metal in the corner of his eye, Gob turned to see the Wanderer now pointing the heavy barrel up into his temple._

" _NOOO-!" was all Gob managed to shout before he too was covered in gore…_

 _Present day_

Nathan felt his chest get soaked, moving his yes to see the cause of this, he saw Sarah once again sobbing into him, holding her tight. He looked over to Amata, a lone tear sliding down her cheek, he expected more, an apology maybe, it was her fault after all.

"I awoke a few days later with an unimaginable headache. Turns out whilst I can shoot others while drunk, I can't off myself. The bullet was fired at and upwards angle, ricocheting up off my skull, grazing the side of my brain and leaving via the top." he finished "Satisfied by that explanation? Yes? Good, now get these bloody wires off me."

At once, several of the astonished assistants, started to detach wires, remove needles and wheel-out machinery. Eventually leaving just him, Sarah and Amata.

"So… you going to kick me out now?"

"I at least thought you know me better than that." she replied with grief in her eyes.

"I had the same thought last time, look where that got me, high, drunk and suicidal. Come to think of it, it doesn't sound too bad." he joked half-heartedly, covering his true emotions with dark humour.

"We'll talk when you're feeling better." and started to walk out, but not before hearing his final response.

He scoffed, "By 'talk' you do mean kick me out don't you, jut want to make sure we're on the same page."

This hurt her more than she cared to admit, yet carried on walking away, knowing he was right…

 **That's it folks, the third chapter finished. I'll be trying to write longer chapter's in the future and the story becomes more canon based. Its difficult to get good long chapters on non-source material without making it cheesy or un-real. Another thing is, the LW has not yet found his father, imagine he got to project purity, but didn't find the tapes. So his father's introduction will be later than usual in the plot. Sarah's actions in the chapter is showing her attachment and reliance on the LW as he's the only one she has at the moment, and almost losing him almost broker her**

 **Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, another chapter in the works, please review and let me know what you all think of this story. Here I'm expanding on end of last chapter and their will be smut here, I promise for those who want it, if you don't, you'll have to wait until next chapter I can start putting a SHORT summary at the start of the chapters following a 'scene'. if u like that idea, please let me know. By the way, I had serious writers block about halfway through the chapter, that's why it took so long, but then a wave of ideas occurred and it ended up being the longest chapter yet. Please review and whatever else, it really helps motivate me to keep pouring time into it, although it is also a labour of love.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fallout or any of the characters so far apart from Nathan, they all belong to Bethesda or Obsidian or something.**

 _Last time_

" _We'll talk when you're feeling better." and started to walk out, but not before hearing his final response._

 _He scoffed, "By 'talk' you do mean kick me out don't you, jut want to make sure we're on the same page."_

 _This hurt her more than she cared to admit, yet carried on walking away, knowing he was right…_

Nathan and Sarah were left alone once again in the room, curled up in each other's embrace, listening to their heartbeats join together in harmony, that is until she began littering Nathan's naked torso with erotic, tender kisses, loving the sounds of his moans and sighs, the feeling of his hands running through her hair sending shivers cascading down her spine.

He couldn't help but chuckle as her slender fingers traced the scar, now dividing is chest, starting near his throat and moving sensually down past his stomach, making him gasp in surprise when she grasped his already hardening shaft, a wicked smile playing across her lips, and an aroused glint gleaming in her eyes.

"How about we start the proper treatment now then?" Sarah posed seductively?

Any normal man would have needed to rest and recuperate for weeks after an ordeal such as this, at least before they partook in any particular, vigorous activities. Luckily for both of them, he was not any normal man, the UV lights placed around the room healing him at a supernatural rate, the by-product of some of Moira's more experimental tests.

"Let's put those new lungs to the test, hmm?"

God how he loved this woman, however, this thought was broken by the sudden rush of desire flowing through his veins as she moved her hand along the length, and back again, in time with his heartbeat, quickly raising his lust to dangerously high levels. Panting for the breath that seemed to leave him, his head getting lighter and lighter as the blood moved to move' in use' body parts.

He stopped her before too long, not wanting to rush only their second encounter together, fearing that another few minutes of seeing her face whilst she stroked him would bring a premature end to their dealings.

Instead wiggling out of her hold, much to her annoyance, although that was soon changed as he too left a trail of kisses down her body, stopping just above her pants waistband. Earning a whimper as he began to pull them off with his teeth, noting the spreading damp patch with satisfaction, pleased that he could make her feel that way.

Sarah moved to a more comfortable position, and one giving him better access to her, moaning as he parted her folds, sliding a finger inside and teasing her sensitive spot with his tongue, moving it in circular motions, the slow pace driving her crazy. Wishing at the same time that he would speed up and finally get her off, and stay building her pleasure with each passing second.

After what felt like hours to her almost shattered mind in the face of such powerful emotions, he detached from her and kissed her deep and fully. Sarah, not believing that her libido could grow anymore, was proved wrong as she tasted herself on his lips. Exploring all corners of his mouth, her brain screaming at her for air, but her heart unwilling to release him.

Nathan could tell she was wholly engrossed in the kiss, swelling their lips and draining them of energy, so as he prepared to enter her once again, she remained unaware until he pushed into her slowly. Becoming enraptured by her eyes when they flew open, first with shock, then being replaced with a burning lust for more, which he more than happily complied with. Repeating their erotic dance of love, time and time again as he thrust and withdrew; only to thrust again, not giving a chance for their bliss to subside. Adoring the feeling as she tightened her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her and filling all space between them with the heat emanating off their bodies.

Nathan felt and heard as her body couldn't hold out anymore, leaving her mind descending into a pit of bliss, void of worry or responsibility. Her body responding in kind, as the waves of contractions and releases tipped him over the edge as well, pumping into her, yet still going to make her's last longer, until he too collapsed next to her, holding onto her prone form as she sank down from the orgasm, shivering and sighing with pleasure, yet still burning with desire.

The hissing of the door shocked them both back to reality, freezing them in place, as Amata walked in…

"Look Nathan, I'm really sorry about earli-" She started before seeing their reaction, their faces, the way they held onto each other, allowing her to hazard a pretty accurate guess at what they were doing mere seconds before.

 _HOW DARE HE, HERE, AFTER THEY'D SAVED HIS LIFE. HE WOULD JUST BANG SOME BLONDE FLOOZY IN FRONT OF HER!_

She simply couldn't find the word to show her fury, instead resorting to just an angry sigh. To think she was going to apologize to him. Her anger overtaking logic extremely quickly.

"Get out."

"Amata, c'mon, let's not do anything rash here." Nathan tried to plead.

"I said, GET OUT!"

"Fine." The reply equally stinging

Nathan threw off the covers from both of them, not caring what she saw, the jealous bitch. Standing up to his full height of 6'3, he towered over the relatively small Overseer, grabbing his cloths, and the remainder of his armour, he dressed, noticing that Amata didn't remove her gaze from his lower regions.

"Ahem." He heard Sarah cough behind him, turning to her, seeing her raised eyebrows, readying for an outburst of her as well. And being stuck in a room naked, with two of his lovers yelling at him, was not an ideal situation.

"look I'm sorry-" He started to explain to Sarah

"C'mon Nathan, let's just get ready and leave." Sarah said, readying her armour and making the final adjustments, making a beeline for the door.

Well that surprised him, pleasantly however, any avoided arguments he was grateful for. Following behind Sarah as she shouldered Amata aside, storming towards the Vault exit ignoring the glares from other vault citizens. The closer to the great door they got, Nathan discovered, the angrier Sarah got, maybe he hadn't avoided the bollocking after all.

 _An hour later_

Sarah still wasn't talking to him as they entered the gates of megaton, coming face to face with the Sheriff, a close personal friend of Nathan's, Lucas Simm's. However, the stony expression on the armoured woman's face, halted his greeting, add that to the warning look he was currently receive from the Wanderer, he wisely began to move aside.

Although not before mouthing to Nathan "Feisty" with a wink, getting a good nature "fuck off" return to him.

By this time, Sarah was already stomping towards the Stahl's café next to the bomb.

"My house is here…" meekly pointing at the nearest building, knowing full well by the gaze that she shot at him would make him regret saying anything at all. However, at least she walked into the correct house this time. With a final exasperated glance at the sheriff, he followed, ready for an argument. But not read for the slap that echoed throughout the entrance hall, her hydraulically augmented strength almost know a few teeth loose and opening a two inch gash along his cheek, throwing blood against the wall.

"Explain!" Sarah demanded, her voice leaving no room for anything else.

"What do you want me to say!" Nathan yelled, his own anger speaking for him, "that I once loved her, that I pictured myself MARRYING HER. RAISING A FAMILY WITH HER. FOR THE FIRST 20 YEARS OF MY FUCKING LIFE?" he carried on, not caring about the regret in Sarah's eyes now. "THE ONE PERSON I HAD A CONNECTION TO I HAD TO LEAVE BEHIND, THEN FACE THE REALITY A SECOND TIME WHEN SHE KICKED ME OUT. NOT THE OTHERS, HER, ALONE! THAT'S NOT ME ANYMORE. I LOVE YOU. I PICTURE MYSELF RAISING A FAMILY WITH YOU." The words tumbling out of his mouth before he even realised he'd said it, the only indication being the hurt, regret and even happiness on Sarah's face.

 _He loves me she repeated in her mind again._ "You love me?"

"What?" Nathan replied, confused.

"You said you loved me…" She asked again, worried by the sudden panic flashing across his brow.

Nathan could barely breathe, _I've said it, oh god, I've actually admitted it. Well that's this relationship over then…_ the only thoughts he processed. Fearing what Sarah's reaction would be, her actions previously certainly pointed towards the same feelings, although he had been seriously wrong about people in the past.

However, the hungry, needy look she was giving him confirmed it. "yes, I -"

Before he could finish, Sarah blurted out " I love you too" and was soon planting kisses across his face, paying particular attention to his wound from her smack. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know." she was almost crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks and splashing onto her shoulder plates.

"Hey, hey, its ok, really its ok." Nathan consoled her whilst letting her lead him by the hand towards the couch. "Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, I want to, but we have a pretty terrible track record of being interrupted so far…"

"It just adds the excitement." Sarah responded with a seductive wink. As she stripped off her power armour, adding a sway of the hips and sensual actions, enjoying how Nathan's gaze followed her every movement, eventually stripping down her in just her recon suit.

"Well ok then, I'm in" circling his hands to grip Sarah's waist, pulling her close, breasts rubbing against his already unzipped chest, making her gasp as she felt his hardening manhood rub against her stomach, simultaneously capturing her lips with his, teasing her tongue, still amazed that he was just as enticed by her mouth as the first time he had kissed her. It was as much as a sock to Nathan as it was to Sarah , clouding her mind, until a sudden moment of clarity hatched a plan to drive Nathan crazy, just like he had with her.

"Wait. Sit down." she ordered.

"Hmm, now why would I do that?" Nathan challenged, although he was curious as to what it was to draw Sarah from his lips.

"Because I told you to…" Sarah responded, irked by his apparent refusal, not yet realising the full extent of his humorous nature.

"I find this position just fine thank you very much." Nathan countered, loving it when she was annoyed.

"Seriously, don't make me punch you again." Although he knew he shouldn't he couldn't resist irking her some more.

"Didn't know you were into hat sort of stuff to be honest." he laughed, still laughing as she pushed him down onto the sofa.

"Please, for your own sake, shut up"

"God, you're hot when your angry" He joked as she stormed up the stairs. His last comment bringing a smile to her face, no matter how much she tried to stop it. If he though she was hot like this, she couldn't wait to see his reaction in ten minutes. However, he carefully thought out plan was anything but that as she immediately ran into a serious problem.

 _Where is it, oh god, if he'd gotten rid of it- ah, never mind, there it is, I guess he wasn't lying about it after all…_

 _10 minutes later_

His jaw dropped as she came down the stairs, how someone could be that perfect, he didn't know, what he did know however, was that she was all his.

Sarah was pleased at the reaction she got, speechless and frozen to the spot, this plan was going better than expected already. Noting the hungry look in his eye as she approached, happy that he felt the same as she had on that fateful night in the Citadel. A look that only grew as she began to twist and turn in front of him whilst still closing the gap between them. Until she was basically sitting in his lap, continuing to sway to the silent beat.

Carrying on like this for some time, she eventually turn around, resting on his distinct mound, her legs splayed either side of his, looking into his eyes as she kissed him this time. Unzipping his amour while he was distracted and grabbing his manhood with her free hand, the other currently caressing his cheek.

Nathan groaned as her hand took up the job of sliding up and his shaft, and showing no indication of stopping, the slow, relaxed pace driving him mad, knowing that it could never get him off at this speed. Feeling her smile in the kiss as he tried desperately to ground and buck his hips, hoping for any extra friction to help him ease the arousal.

"Nu-uh." Sarah whispered into his ear, "I'm in charge this time, and you've been very bad indeed." Hearing her laugh at her own corniness that the saying entailed.

His pleas were drowned out by his moan as Sarah suddenly pushed him into her, sitting down fully on it, burying him deep inside her. Feeling her muscles shift to accommodate his manhood, then sensation of her juices dripping onto his crotch, filling the air with their musk's, only serving to heighten their already overtaxed libidos.

Placing one of his hands on her hip to steady the rapidly bouncing woman, his other trailed up her spine, sensing the shiver that coursed through her. Coming to a stop at the nape of her neck, beginning to massage there, his lips moving in to tease and suck on her pulse point.

By this point, Sarah was exhausted, the dancing and motions had drained her of oxygen, and by extension, her muscles of energy. How he manages to carry on with all of this going on confused her, not that she was complaining.

Nathan felt the slowing of the pace and the way her muscles struggled to support her, one look at her face, a mask of fatigue starting to shroud her features, allowed him to immediately understand how utterly spent she was.

"Do you want some assistance? Or are you still in charge? I don't want to just assume that the high and mighty Sarah Lyons can't go for more than-" Nathan began to tease, before Sarah interrupted him.

"Just shut up and help would you?"

And that he did, moving both hands to her lower back, picking her small frame up without much trouble before resting her on the couch. Nathan soon following, not having even exited her in the first place. Starting to pick up the pace again, her moans soon turned to screams of pleasure as her spot was hit repeatedly, bringing her mind to the edge of lustful oblivion. His explosion inside her proving to be the final straw as the rippling waves of bliss unravelled her. Barely noticing Nathan collapse in a heap to the side of her, his arm reaching across her body and pulling it closer, taking in the scent of her hair and the moisture glazing her body, the kind that only love as powerful what they felt could create.

"So, naughty nightwear hmmm?" Nathan posed, "Very interesting, didn't know you had it in you. Nice to be proven wrong every so often."

Sarah giggled, still riding the waves of euphoria that coursed in her blood, remembering the day he had found it…

 _6 months ago_

 _She caught a glimpse of the Wanderer as he darted from room to room, the darkness in the old subway tunnels acting like a natural shroud, enveloping him if you so much as blinked In his general direction. Another look into one of the passages exposed the Wanderer bent over, rooting through an ammo box at his feet. Pausing to appreciate the view for a moment before carrying on, the rest of the Pride following close behind, it wouldn't do for the Sentinel to be seen ogling a wastelander, even an extraordinary individual such as the Lone Wanderer._

 _Nathan could feel her eyes looking over him, knowing that the skin-tight stealth suit he currently wore left very little to the imagination, not daring to acknowledge her gaze, however flattering it may be. Then her eyes wandered elsewhere, leaving him free to melt back into the shadows, clearing rooms and tunnels free of whatever critters had decided to make them their home._

 _Although, Nathan couldn't resist the temptation as he spotted Sarah round the corner he was next to. "Like what you saw back there?" He teased, his night vision incorporated into the suit revealing the blush that graced her cheeks._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah responded staring straight ahead, not trusting herself to look u into his eyes, fearing that she the emotional walls she had put up to protect herself from a situation like this would just fall away. Already feeling the damp spreading in her loins as his eyes bore into her._

" _Aw, don't be like that, you know, I'm actually considered to be very handsome around here. 'Quite the catch' I think was the phrase some ladies were saying." Nathan continued, Sarah's growing anger only serving to make him love her even more._

" _And who might they be?" Sarah responded, immediately regretting it as the hints of jealousy would be like a shining beacon to someone as observant as Nathan._

" _Oh, Jealous are we." He light-heartedly chider her, before huskily whispering "I guess we'll have to do something about that…" Leaving her to understand the implication of his statement._

" _I will hurt you, you know that, don't you?" She replied stoically, no willing to show how much he had turned her on._

" _No you won't." He taunted._

 _As Sarah turned to face him, ready to prove him wrong, she realised he'd already disappeared into the shadows. "Jerk." She muttered, not caring if he heard or not. The nerve of him, to talk to a Brotherhood soldier like that, but no matter how much she tried to hate him, that was all part of his charm, whittling her down until he was ready to finally make his move. At least that was what she hoped would happen._

 _Voices down the tunnel snapped her out of her dreams, moving as stealthily as possible, albeit not very in power armour, she approached the room, knowing that if she got in trouble, the pride was mere seconds away._

" _Just give me the naughty nightwear and I'll let you live." She heard, 'naughty nightwear'? what was going on. Her confusion only growing as another voice let itself be heard._

" _You're going to shoot me over lingerie? Really?" Nathan's voice, what was he doing in there with lingerie. Her thoughts once again wandering to Nathan, that is until a gunshot reverberated throughout the passage, the tight confines amplifying it tenfold. Only her helmet, one of the few times she'd wore it at Nathan's request, saved her eardrums from shattering._

 _What about Nathan, was he hurt? Unconscious? Even dead? Yet these worries dispelled as she peered around the doorframe._

" _Hmm, naughty nightwear, very fitting, I wonder what Sarah would look like in this, wouldn't I love to know" She heard, blushing and wishing more than anything that they were alone right now_

 _The sound of heavy footfalls snapped him out of his reverie, mush like he had Sarah's. God he hoped no-one heard that, seriously considering suicide if Sarah was there…_

 _Present day_

"Where did you get that from?" Nathan asked.

"I know you keep mementos of your missions here, I hoped that this would be one of them, memento of our first mission together."

"Yes I remember, the metro system near Chevy Chase. Easier days back then." He reminisced.

"I heard everything you said by the way, when you found it. I was behind the door when your little daydream happened, very flattering." Sarah teased.

"What?, Really?" Nathan choked out.

"Yep, I had always wondered what would come of it, this is much better than I could ever have imagined."

"I have that effect on women."

"I'm aware of that, as long as it's only an effect, not actions, I don't care."

"Your trust in me is appreciated, but to risk losing you, nothing is worth it." Nathan stated, more truth in that that on line that almost everything he had said in the wastes so far combined…

 **Hooray, another chapter complete, a lot of smut here, but I did want to get a lot of the backstory into this as well, how they came to love each other and stuff. I know that there is a lot of dialogue here, but I felt that this early in the relationship, they have need to talk and tease, and I for one am very happy with it.**

 **As always please review and goodbye for a few days, next chapter probably going to be Saturday. Last week of GCSE's atm.**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
